The present invention relates to disc brakes and more particularly to apparatus for limiting the squealing noise of caliper-type disc brakes and a method of making such apparatus.
It is well known that when automobile disc brakes are applied lightly at relatively low speeds some caliper disc brakes emit a high pitched squeal which is objectionable. This squeal is due to various reasons, but it is believed to be due primarily to the vibration of the shoes against the discs and the pins or supports on which the shoes rest. Various means have been employed to inhibit this squealing noise. For example, a glue or pad has been applied to the shoes to provide a resilient dampener between the shoes and the backing fingers of the caliper. Another method includes the use of metal springs between the shoes and the backing fingers of the caliper to keep the shoes away from the fingers. Even metal linings have been attached to the shoes on the backside thereof to inhibit the squealing noise. The present invention relates to novel apparatus for reducing the squeal of disc brakes when applied at relatively low speeds and to a method of manufacturing such apparatus.